Minimalist And Illustrated, This Is The Top 7 Web Design In 2020
by breefstudio
Summary: Every website must have its own uniqueness. The uniqueness can be seen from many perspectives, for example, website design. Seeing the designs on every website won't bore you because every design has its own character. Design on a website is also very influential for visitors. A messy website structure, might be a sign that the user interface is not optimal in building a website.


Every website must have its own uniqueness. The uniqueness can be seen from many perspectives, for example, website design. Seeing the designs on every website won't bore you because every design has its own character. Design on a website is also very influential for visitors. A messy website structure, might be a sign that the user interface is not optimal in building a website.

You might have felt annoyed when you see bright colors that hurt your eyes when opening a website. Or interfere with unclear website headers and footers. May also have immediately closed the website when you can't find what you are looking for, especially if there are typography that is difficult to read. These are just a few examples of why website design is so important.

If we talk about design, from year to year, a design will inevitably change. A smartphone brand, for example, will most likely update its product every year. The company will make their smartphone design look more up-to-date, with a very trendy style. Foldable touch screen phones, attractive colors, and so on. Then what about the design on a website?

Website design also has its own trends. In 2020, it seems like a minimalist design, full of illustrations, and functional that will attract attention. But it's only a few, see the full explanation below.

1\. A perfect combination of illustrations, motion, and photos

A few years ago, the concept of website design which uses a lot elements of illustration has been very much. Illustrations such as vectors are very interesting. But, what if the elements of photos, illustrations, and motion are in one website? If you can make these three things together to create a website design, then the results can be very cool!

2\. Minimalist sites

Minimalist website is never replaced. Many people like something simple but still beautiful and neat, so choosing a minimalist website design can be a reference. You can combine it with retro photos for example, or with a black and white concept that is timeless.

3\. 3D graphics

3D cannot be separated from the modern world. Nowadays not only the film industry or media that uses 3D effects, a website can also use 3D to provide an interesting experience to users. It will give a real experience with realistic looks. Although used 3D graphics, the balance, aesthetics, and functions are not left behind in a website development.

4\. Interactivity

This one becomes important for you who have an e-commerce website or other trading business that involves human intermediaries. Even though a website has been built with creativity and sophisticated technology, you still have to include human involvement. A simple example is providing a messaging platform.

5\. Grid and more of whitespace

In a design, there is such a thing as whitespace. On 2020 it is predicted that the designs on the website will have a lot of whitespace. Grids view will also be excellent this year, especially if the website contains products with interesting photography.

6\. Oversized typography

Oversized typography is a trend this year. Usually used for the home page to be more eye catching. This oversized typography can also be applied to show important things on a website, for example if there are new products, current information, or interesting promotions. Not just typography, there are many websites which start adding photos, videos with a large size on thei fold.

7\. Split screen

Split screens aren't something new in a website design. There are already many websites that use split screens but in 2020 this design concept still attracts attention. Split screen doesn't only function as decoration, more than that, there are other functions. A photography website can use the concept of a split screen to show photos. Not only photos, this split screen can also be used for more entertaining video or motion concepts.


End file.
